Coldheart the hybrid
__NOEDITSECTION__ Please don't steal my code!! This belongs to Art!!!! do not use without permission!!! A BIG WIPPPPPIPIWIP Coding by the amazing Infinity infobox pic by Sleepy Adopted by Ray Will develop! ❄️❄️❄️ Appearance ❄️❄️❄️ Cold heart is quite muscular, but if you tell her that she'll probably blush and tell you to mind your own business. And she won't tolerate puns about bones, either. Under her mask, her face is usually scowling at you, and she isn't afraid to take it off to prove it. Her thin underbelly is dark blue and slightly scarred, but she hides it. Her wing membranes are a nice colour of light blue, and she enjoys flaunting them for all to see. When she's not wearing her mask, most assume she's part NightWing, and she usually goes along with it. Her spine starts as the same shade of blue ad her underbelly, then shading into a lighter gradient. Her horns are black and so are the small spikes running down her back, but her tail spikes are light blue. She has a lighter blue whip-thin tail, although it lack the spike that pure-blooded IceWings have, although she does have the serrated-edged claws and diamond shaped scales. Personality ❄️❄️❄️ Coldheart is as cute as a bunny and as sly as a fox. She was thrown out as a kid, and now she's a tad salty. She started in seventh circle, and she did not appreciate it. She had no home, no money, nothing, just a skull mask and her wits. She began to get used to the cruel, hard truth of the world, and it only made her stronger. She is usually grumpy, but can be deceiving at times. She is quick to manipulate you, so she can snatch your money and jewels. She is smart, and knows what to say to get under your skin, but even then, she can be reckless at times. She's quick to observe you, and she's usually accurate, but Coldheart can be wrong sometimes. She sometimes worries about what other dragons think of her, so she prefers to be alone. She can be snappy, so she finds it hard to make friends. Coldie has trouble paying attention, unless it is something she is genuinely interested in. She has never murdered, but she'll sometimes lose her temper and lash out. History ❄️❄️❄️ Abilities/Weaknesses ❄️❄️❄️ Abilities: Coldheart is pretty good in battle, although not enough to be in the army, although she can defend herself if needed. She has frost breath, but it is not strong enough to cause frostbite in the same amount of time as normal frost breath. She's alright with weapons, and if she had to choose she'd use a spear, but fighting isn't really her specialty. Coldie is good at charming other dragons then hurting them badly with only her voice, and she's quick to get out of bad situations. Weaknesses: Coldheart's skin and scales are quite thin due to malnourishment and hunger, so she can easily bleed. Coldie is a bit scrawny and light, so she can easily be tossed around in battle. She is very prideful, and it makes her reckless when she fights or talks, so she occasionally slips up. Coldheart sometimes loses her temper, and when she does, she comes up with a few insults that hit a little too close to home on some (above average burly) dragons, ending her up in bad situations that sometimes she just can't talk her way out of. Relationships ❄️❄️❄️ Frostkill: Coldheart hates her mother but has to respect her anyways, since she's the queen. Blizzardtail: Coldheart still doesn't like her foster even after the "incident" was left in the past, although she she secretly admires him. Trivia ❄️❄️❄️ stuff Gallery ❄️❄️❄️ By Infinity!!! By SleepyCreeper!!! Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:DeathWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (ArtTheRainwing) Category:Occupation (Soldier)